


[fanvid] Favorite Star

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Fanvids [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Here comes another contender swept away. I'll show them, teach them to mess with us. Laws will be laid down.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] Favorite Star

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well post this here. Niklas Kronwall/Kronwalling fanvid made by moi over the course of a few months.
> 
> Hockey footage belongs to the National Hockey League and International Ice Hockey Federation (I'm assuming).
> 
> "Favorite Star" belongs to Rival Schools and appears on their album, [United By Fate](http://www.amazon.com/United-By-Fate-Rival-Schools/dp/B00005MKA6).

[Favorite Star](http://vimeo.com/65961364) from [rockthescherzer](http://vimeo.com/user7391208) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
